


the predator inside

by miscellanium



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Facials, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawamura's always been good at hearing things unsaid.</p><p>[Backdated; for Porn Battle XIV prompts <i>locker room</i>, <i>sweat</i>, <i>care</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the predator inside

The locker room is grimy and gross, but teenage boys aren't usually the type to mind. In and out, with maybe a shower if there's time. If you're already a mess yourself, what's the big deal?

This is part of why Kaidou stops Kawamura from leaving one afternoon, his arm stretched across the doorway and their bodies pressed up close. In this low place, there should be no secrets. The other part—

Take care of your wrist, Kaidou says. Stop putting other people first, he doesn't say. They don't all deserve it, he leaves out. But Kawamura's always been good at hearing things unsaid.

I'm fine.

Prove it.

And maybe it's the scent of their bodies, unwashed, the sight of sweat on Kawamura's brow that fires the predator inside. Kaidou doesn't give him a chance to answer, just seals the challenge with a hard teeth-clicking kiss. From there it's easy: they find a bench, banging into lockers on the way, their hands grabbing hot all over each other.

Kawamura's the first to pull away, kneeling between Kaidou's legs and starting, unprompted, to give him the best blowjob of his short life. It's not a perfect one, but he doesn't know perfect yet. The burning tight heat of that mouth, the barely controlled strength of that grip (and yes, his wrist is fine)—Kaidou can't help but buck his hips, hissing, and the sound of Kawamura choking on his cock, wet and intimate—

He comes, with a cry, all over his senior's face. He didn't mean to, not so soon—

It's okay. Kawamura grins up at him, blinking under the cum sticking to his eyebrows and trailing slow down his cheek. I don't mind.

Kaidou takes in this sight, then leans in and lets his tongue flick out, lapping up the taste of himself.

Care to try again?


End file.
